The Ultimate Betrayal
by kayladw7
Summary: Azula gets betrayed by the person she says is the most important to her. If you like Azula and wanted her to be Firelord then this is the story for you.I DO NOT own ATLA and never will.  My first Fanfic
1. The New Firelord

The Ultimate Betrayal

_Azula stared out the window in the airship. A messenger said that yesterday they had put her brother in the boiling rock. Just as the little traitor deserved, she thought. "Azula we'll be landing shortly", Ty lee said cheerfully. "Interesting, I can't wait to see little Zuzu behind bars" Azula said smirking. Just then Ty Lee, Azula and Mai felt a big jerk. They had landed._

_As they stepped of the airship, the guards were there to greet them. "Mai, you can go see Zuzu if you want. Ty Lee and I are going to see the warden", Azula suggested. Mai walked off with one of the guards. The other took Azula and Ty Lee to the warden._

_"I'm telling you…. It wasn't me"! The guard said. "Save your breath. I know you've been working together! You threw Chit Sang in the very cooler they used to escape", the warden said. "It was all part of your plan". "That was just a coincidence", the guard yelled. "Sir, there is someone to see you", a captain said noticing the cell open. "Who told you to interrupt me", the warden asked. His face turned to shock and disbelief. Princess Azula. "I did", she said. "Princess Azula", said the warden. "It is an honor to welcome you to the fire nation's most exemplary prison. I didn't realize you were coming". "Who's this", the princess questioned. "A guard who was involved in a recent enfeeble escape attempt". "It wasn't me", the guard pleaded. "Quiet you", the guard exclaimed. "You're wasting your time", Azula said. "That's not one of them". The warden looked shocked yet again. "How do you know", the warden asked. "Because I'm a people person._

_"Riot Riot, Riot", all the prisoners in the yard yelled. "Who let these prisoners into the yard", the warden yelled. "This is suppossed to be a lockdown"! Meanwhile, while Mai was with Zuko a guard came running in saying,"ma'am, there are rioters in the courtyard. I'm here to protect you". "I don't need any protection", Mai said dissmissively. "Beleive me, she doesn't", Zuko said. "I'm sorry but I'm under direct orders from your uncle to make sure nothing happens". Swoosh! Zuko shot a fireball at the guards feet. As the guard jumped over Mai to protect her, Zuko ran out of the cell. "Get off of me! Mai screamed chunking the guard. Zuko locked the cell behind himself. What are you doing? Mai thought gazing into Zuko's gold eyes. Zuko ran off to the courtyard. I've got to get out of here. Mai thought looking at the guard. She threw some knives at the guard and pinned him to the wall. She really had to get out of there._

_"There escaping on the gondola", Ty Lee yelled. Azula snached one of the guards handcuffs and attached it to her hand. Ty Lee flipped onto the wire of the gondola and started running on it. Azula made her rockets shoot her off and atached the other part of the handcuffs to the wire. Then, she blasted off. Azula and Ty Lee both landed on the gondola. Azula made the first move. _

_"They're cutting the line", Ty Lee screamed worrily. "Then it's time to leave", Azula said, blasting off onto another gondola. Ty Lee flipped onto it. "Goodbye, Zuko", Azula said smirking. Mai was back on the land fighting the guards. "What is she doing", Azula said shocked. "I don't know", Ty Lee said. When both the girls got back on land, the guards had Mai. "Leave us alone", Azula commanded. "I never expected this from you. The thing I don't understand is why? Why would you do it? You know the consenquences". "I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do. You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you". "No you miscalculated! You should have feared me more", Azula yelled. Both girls go ready to attack one another. Azula was going to strike her with lightning. But then something unbeliveable happened. Azula gasped. What just happened? Azula thought. Ty Lee had just struck her. As soon as she fell tho the floor, two guards came and picked her up. "Come on", Ty Lee yelled, "Let's get out of here. But Mai was still shocked. Just as it happened, guards surrounded Mai and Ty Lee. "What shall we do with them princess", a guard questioned. "Put them somewhere that I'll never have to see their faces again. And let them rot!_

That was three months ago. Now Azula was firelord. Firelord Azula. Yesterday, the fire nation had won the war. Azula had taken Zuko's life and put the water peasant in prison. Now the new firelord was going to see her old "friends". Azula got off the airship and walked regally into the boiling rock. "Take me to Mai first. Then Ty Lee". "Yes, Firelord Azula", a guard repplied.

There she was. _This will be the bitches last day to live. I am glad I can put her out of her misery. _"Well, well, well, look at what we have here", Azula said smirking. "What do you want", Mai asked. "What, you mean your not happy to see me"? "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh", Mai screamed. Azula had just burned Mai's face. "Now you can match Zuko! Filthy Peasant"! _Nah, I don't want to kill her yet. I want to torcher her first._ The Firelord left the cell. _Now it's Ty Lee's turn._

Azula started strolling down the hallway towards Ty Lee's prison cell. "It's great being firelord", Azula said approaching the cell. As Azula walked in she noticed marks on the wall. "Hello, Ty Lee". "Hi, Azula", Ty Lee said shamefully. "So I heard that the fire nation won the war. That officially makes you firelord Ozai's heir, right"? Azula smirked. "I think you should know that I am the new firelord and my father is Phoenix King Ozai, thank you", Azula boasted. "How did you do it," Ty Lee bravely asked. Azula got angry. "I do not have to answer to you! You are a prisoner of the fire nation now and one of the most hated people in the fire nation! Do not think I won't hurt you because we _used_ to be friends". Azula walked out of the cell slamming it behind her.

_Oh, I'll show you lightning! She saw the water pheasant in the corner of her eye. She aimed at her and then released the lightning. Zuko chased after the lightning and jumped into it. Hahahahahahaha, Azula laughed. She blew a lightning bomb at the water tribe girl. Katara dodged the bolt, and jumped into the sidelines. Then, she noticed a grate in the ground and a chain hanging on the wall. Quickly, she took the chain from the wall. There you are you filthy pheasant, Azula said. For a moment, they just stared at each other. Then Azula made the first move only without actually moving. She had seen through her opponents plan. Quickly Katara waterbended at the princess. Azula dodged the water and quickly firebended at the water. The water splashed up and caught Katara off guard. Then, Azula lightning bended the water in Katara's face and electrocuted her. While Katara was still being shocked, she walked to Zuko and kept firebending at him until he stopped breathing. Zuko was gone. When Azula turned around to see the Katara, she had somehow stopped the electricity from electrocuting her still. She was unconscious, but still alive. Someone come and tie her up! As some of her guards came and tied Katara up she walked over to the crown. She picked the crown up and placed it on the head. I am the new firelord! Firelord Azula!_

Azula knew that yesterday she should not have dismissed all of her servants, so she called them all back. Everyone met in the throne room. She called back her Dai Lee agents, Lo and Li, the servant who had left the cherry pit in her cherry, just everyone. Even those she didn't dismiss. "Okay everyone, shut up", Azula said sharply. "As everyone knows, I am the new firelord. And I am deciding to give _everyone_ a new start. You all know that normally, I would never do this. But as the new firelord I have to make drastic changes". Azula looked around the room before continuing. She ignored the looks of disbelief, for now anyway. "So I am rehiring the Dai Lee, Lo and Li, Yin Li, and everyone else. The meetings dismissed. As everyone left the throne room, a messenger came in to give Azula a message. "Your highness, you have been sent for by your mother, Lady Ursa. She wants you to meet with her and Phoenix King Ozai", the messenger said quickly. He looked up from the note to Azula's shocked face. "That's it", Azula asked. "Well, your mother is already with your father". "Fine tell my father that I will be there".


	2. Reunion

The Ultimate Betrayal

Spring is her favorite season. March, April and May are her favorite months. Ursa found herself somewhat disliking summer. Ursa lazily opened her eyes and rolled over in her bed. _Today's the day_, she thought. She reluctantly got up and went to bathroom to bathe. _I wonder what Azula has done with herself over the years. Is she still…. Naughty? How strong is her bending now? _ Ursa was full of questions that wanted to be answered. Hopefully, Azula and Zuko were coming to this, reunion. Ursa stepped into the bath water, which was extremely hot, hut extremely relaxing. Ursa cleared the thoughts in her head and just lay in the refreshing water. She just could not stop thinking about her children. More so Azula, the supposedly new firelord. Ursa knew that the fire nation had won the war, but did not know that Ozai had given the throne to Azula. Thoughts whirled through her head without making any sense. _ I guess I'll have to wait and find out._

The sun rays hit Azula's face stunningly and woke her up. She sighed. _Today's the day. _She really wanted to see her father, but did not want to see her mother at all. Azula lazily stood up and ran her bath water._ Surely she'll wonder where Zuzu is, and will be devastated to her that he's dead. Did father really except her back? Surely not. _"Don't worry Azula", said a calm, familiar voice. "Who was that", Azula yelled. "Wha-What do you want! I know you're in here, so come out and face me". Azula got into her fighting stance, prepared to make a fatal blow. "Show yourself", Azula yelled infuriatedly. After being in her stance for five or so minutes, she hesitantly dropped her stance._ Someone's watching me. They're good, but not good enough to get me._ Azula stepped into her bath water and let herself melt into it. A knock came to the Firelord's door. "Who is it", Azula said annoyed. No one answered. Azula sighed. _If I find out whom this is beating on my door... ugh._ Azula got out of the bathtub and drained the tub. She quickly put on her bath robe and headed out of the bathroom. As she walked into her room, she noticed a note on her bed. The note read, "Be ready to go at eleven." _Oh, so it was most likely Lo and Li who came and interrupted my bath. _Hurriedly, Azula took off her bath robe, and put on her Firelord robe and crown. Nearly running, Azula went down the hall. When she got down stairs, everything was ready. Her breakfast was made, the palanquin was ready to depart, and Lo and Li were standing at the edge of the stairs waiting on her. "What time is it", Azula said slightly panting. "Five minutes before eleven", Lo said. "You'll need to take your breakfast with you in the palanquin", Li said. "Fine", Azula said callously.

The ride was long and tiring. _Three hours, _Azula thought,_ three hours I've been stuck in here. Can't palanquin bearers move any faster?_ _I'm tired of this. _Azula pulled back one of the curtains of the palanquin. "Come on slowpokes, faster!" The palanquin bearers started walking faster, nearly jogging.

"Here we are Azula", Lo and Li said together, "The Phoenix King's palace". "Well it took long enough", Azula said, annoyed at how it was already near three o'clock. "I had expected to arrive earlier than that".

When the gates opened, everything looked splendid. All off the town's people bowed at the sight of the new Firelord. In the middle of the town, there was a giant statue of the Phoenix King. Made from stone, it was obvious that on special occasions the perimeter around the statue was ablaze._ Well made, I'll need to ask father who all made his so I can hire someone to make one of me._

This was it, this was the moment. The moment she would reunite with her mother. _I have a bad feeling about this. Mother doesn't rank as high as me anymore, I could banish her_ _again. No, that would make me look like a coward. _Azula sighed. There they were,standing a good twenty feet away from her. Azula reluctantly stepped out of the palanquin. Both her parents were smiling at her. Her mother looked completely different. Her hair was to her mid-back, and she looked a lot older. Quickly, the young Firelord turned to her father, remembering to show her respect, "Father….Mother".


	3. Mother and Daughter Time

The Ultimate Betrayal

The silence seemed to be interminable. Ursa's amber eyes gazed upon her daughter in awe. _What is she looking at,_ Azula thought. _Father, please say something. _Realizing that the silence would not end unless she said something, she finally spoke. "Father, as soon as your request for my presence reached me, I began preparing immediately. And about the tardiness, my palanquin bearers were being rather slow". The Phoenix King nodded as his reply. Ursa still studied her child meticulously. Then, she for some reason frowned. _Already thinking about Zuko? Why won't you just ask about him? Stop staring at me! _Azula was starting to get very annoyed with her mother. "Why don't we all discuss why you were called here later," Ozai suggested. "Yes, we have much to catch up on", Ursa said. "Come, Azula".

As Azula and Ursa walked along narrow paths, Azula thought about what her mother had said to her as a child. _She called me by my name just now. So she does care? No, she's playing with my feelings. Monster. She said I'm a monster. If she is hoping for a second chance, she definitely won't get one. For all I care she can go join Zuko in the afterlife._ "Are you feeling ok, Azula," Ursa asked. "I'm fine, as if you really did care. You think that I am a fool? Do you really think that I can't see that you're wondering where Zuko is? Well if you want to know so badly, then I think I should tell you that Zuko is dead. He wanted to take the throne from me and I would not allow it, so he had to die. You know that he would not give up to taking the thrown from me. All my life, everyone has known that I wanted to be the Firelord. When he proved to everyone that he couldn't handle the task, that was my perfect opportunity to gain favor. Besides, he was banished. Just like you mother, just like you". Azula could see the tears starting to swell in her mother's eyes. _Good. I hoped my word burn you just as much as yours burned me. _"I'm still proud of you, Azula. Not of what you did, or of letting your ambition consume you, but of becoming the Firelord". "Don't pretend to act proud! I know what you really think of me. A monster, a cold blooded monster". "No I don't Azula. Really I truly don't think you're a monster. I think you're confused. The people chose you over Zuko because they feared you would hurt them or their families if they didn't. You see, all your life you have used fear to control people, like your friends Mai and Ty Lee". _Azula became furious at the mention of Ty Lee and Mai's names. _"Well what choice do I have? Trust is for fools! Fear is the only reliable choice. And don't you dare say those names to me ever again! They are where they belong, at the Boiling Rock. It is also where you should be. And then again, even you fear me". Ursa's face looked as if it had lost all hope of regaining her daughter's trust and was streaming with tears. Barely above a whisper, Ursa said softly, "No Azula, I love you, I do". With that said, Azula left Ursa sitting where she once stood, crying. Not just for Azula and Zuko, but for the world, completely doomed with fire.

A/N: Ok, so I have had a lot of stuff to do. Anyway, the next chapter will be the last one and where Azula gets betrayed. Reviews good or bad are welcome.


	4. The Ultimate Betrayal

The Ultimate Betrayal

It had been nearly two full weeks since Azula had had her "discussion" with her mother. Nearly every day, Ursa could be found in the exact same spot the argument had taken place in, and Azula just laughed. _What a wimp. Was I called here just for that? For mother to try and make me feel guilty about what I have done. Ha! _Just then, Azula thought about her mother's words, "I'm still proud of you". A frown made an entrance on Azula's face, and she suddenly felt the slightest bit of guilt. _No. All her words are lies, lies! "_Calm down Azula, it's okay," that voice she had heard spoke almost soothingly. "Who are you," Azula demanded. "State your name if you have any significance". The voice did not reply. _Well then I guess we don't need to speak. _Azula continued walking to her father's throne room. He had finally summoned her to tell why he had called her here in the first place.

Passing her mother's new favorite spot, Azula noticed her mother was not there. _She probably isn't up yet._ Azula sighed_. Feeling like being lazy today mother?_ As she past her mother's room going down the stairs, her mother came out. Her eyes back to their normal, she waited for Azula to fully approach. "Azula, are you by chance heading to meet your father," Ursa questioned. "Actually, yes I am," Azula said regally. With a nod, Ursa followed Azula.

For the whole walk, neither spoke to one another. _Finally, we make it," _Azula thought relieved. As if knowing she was outside the doors, a guard opened it and bowed. With a look of acceptance, Azula walked into the throne room and bowed, followed by her mother. "Father, I have come to here to listen to what you have to say to me. Nodding his approval of her request, the Phoenix King began. "Azula, tell me what events occurred on the day of Sozin's Comet. From when I departed to the airships to when you were named Firelord". Azula cleared her throat and prepared to speak. "Well, first I got "pampered" with a manicure and a pedicure. I was also getting my hair combed by the royal hair dresser. While feeding on a bowl of cherries, I came across a cherry pit my server had left in one of my cherries, so I confronted my server. _Azula spit the cherry pit out of her mouth. "What am I holding"? "A cherry pit, princess", the servant girl answered. "Correct, and what day is this", Azula questioned. "It is the day of your coronation", the girl said innocently. "Yes it is, so please tell me why on the most important day of my life, you've decided to leave a pit in my cherry", Azula said accusingly and flung the pit at the girl in her face. "It was not a decision; it was just a small mistake". "Small! Do you realized what could have happened if I had not sensed the pit in time? I supposed you could have chocked," the servant girl said almost non-knowingly. "Yes, then you understand the severity of your crime? "I understand princess, please, forgive me", the girl said bowing, nearly starting to shake. "Oh very well, since it is a special day, I shall show mercy." The servant girl still bowing relaxed. "You are banished, leave this palace immediately". Azula turned back to the other servants whom were spectating. "What are you all looking at? I have two feet that need scrubbing. And make sure you get in between the toes; I won't have my first day as Firelord marred by poor foot hygiene._

Azula done with her first overlook looked at her father. He nodded, signaling for her to continue.

"After that, I had my Agni Kai with Zuko. Of course he lost, being too weak to defeat me". She quickly glanced at Ursa whose face started to pale; and continued. "Of course I had to kill him to actually keep the title of Firelord. Also, do you remember that water peasant I told you about?" Ozai nodded. "Well Zuko brought her with him, hoping to have backup. I took her as a prisoner because I knew that she would rather be dead then to have failed the avatar". Once again, Azula glanced over to Ursa, only to see that she was just fine. Annoyed, Azula looked at her father.

"So that's all I missed, correct"? Azula nodded questioningly. Ozai turned to Ursa and asked her to come to him. As they conversed with each other, Azula just sat in shock. _Are they actually getting along? What are they talking about?_ Almost lost in her thoughts, Azula finally heard her father speaking to her. "On behalf of all of the unnecessary events that have happened in which that could have been easily avoided, neither your mother nor I feel as if you are capable or worthy of being the Firelord. It is necessary that you be relieved of you duties and be put into an asylum until you are mentally stable enough to resume to your duties". Before Ozai could finish, Azula started screaming and rushing toward her father, ready to strike him down with lightning. Before she was even halfway to him, the imperial firebenders grabbed her with chains made from fire and started dragging her away. "Once redeemed, you still will not be given the title of Firelord, but will be given back the title of princess", Ursa said trying to stay calm. She felt bad for having to destroy Azula's dream of becoming Firelord, but she also knew it was too much for Azula to handle at her young age. Ozai had really just given her the position so he could go and build his new palace without having to worry about it. "You can't do this to me father! I'm not Zuko! You can't treat me like Zuko!"

All was lost for Azula no longer was she the proud Firelord she had always dreamed of being. She was now a prisoner; a prisoner of her own country. Yes, she had witnessed a lot of good, but she knew that from now on, all would be bad. Azula had witnessed betrayal before from Ty Lee and Mai, but this, this was the ultimate betrayal.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story!


End file.
